


Sun rays and Baz's hair

by Writingflufforbust



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Daydreaming, Domestic Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingflufforbust/pseuds/Writingflufforbust
Summary: Simon brushing Baz's hair and thinks about their future
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Sun rays and Baz's hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoy this fic it's short and fluffy

Simon pov

Baz was lying his head on my lap while I was playing with his hair then focusing on the historical show that was playing in the background on the telly. The sun's rays streaming through the window blinds landed on Baz's face. His eyes were closed with a small smile on his lips. I still don't know how I ended up with him... he was everything I was supposed to be when I was protecting Watford. Posh, great at spells, and gorgeous hair.

For fuck sakes, he could have chosen anyone for his adventure. Taken them to whatever rich people go to have romantic trips. ( Does Paris count???)...but he chooses me.  
What if we get married? What if we have a small wedding but given that Baz's family loaded so he would probably make the wedding more extravagant than the royal wedding. 

Would my wings get in the way with the whole theme? What would our theme be? An all-white wedding or more of a rustic look. (What is even rustic anyway?) What would our rings look like? Simple gold bands with our initials engraved in it. 

What would the food be? As long as there are cherry scones and butter I would be happy. Would we have a kid? Would we adopt them? How many will we have?  
While I was drifting off in my thoughts I must have stopped brushing Baz's hair for a while.  
"Simon are you ok?" Baz turned his head and looked towards me. His grey eyes are full of love glazed at my face.  
"I'm fine Baz I was thinking."  
"Thinking about what?"  
I sighed glanced at the screen and muttered: "It's not even a good show."  
"You're avoiding the question." Baz hummed  
"No, I’m not." I pouted.  
To be honest I was avoiding the question.  
I didn't know what to tell Baz.  
"Hey Baz I was just thinking about our future and what fucking theme our wedding would be. What do you like a rustic or more white wedding?"  
Baz smiled and sat up and sat next to me legs crossed and hands now brushing my curls "You don’t want to talk today, do you?"  
Eyes closed I inhale through my nose and exhale out my mouth  
“I do want to talk about it with you but I don’t know the words or how to tell you,”  
Baz places his hand on top of mine and said:  
“Simon take your time on what you have to say.”  
I sigh and without facing Baz and said. 

“I was thinking if in the far future we could get married, have a wedding and maybe adopt some kids together and have a home life together as husbands and grow old together on a small farm in the countryside with animals where we could be happy.”

I grabbed the remote and flip through channels with the silence of no response. I started to worry does Baz want to fly to the hills (I know we’re dating and he is a vampire but does he turn into a bat tho???)  
I turn to look at Baz but I saw Baz’s mouth turn in to a huge O with his grey eyes staring at me with astonishment till his eyes started to tear up and he goes in for a hug.

I was confused but stated hugging him back and he then goes to look at me brushes my hair and says “I would love that Simon I really do.”


End file.
